Where death is, so is new life
by stonecold
Summary: After a terrible tragedy Jaune is left with nothing until a certain man comes and offers a new life. But as we all know life is never that simple. (summaries are really hard and I am not good at them so just read it. DO IT... NOW.) This is approved by those not really subliminal messages.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is stupid me making another story but anyhow my stupidity is not the point but yeah read like enjoy review. Live and die with a smile. **

* * *

><p><strong>10 years before Jaune goes to beacon<strong>

**Third person**

"Jaune come here please." His father asked weakly Jaune quickly came over to his sick father and knelt down beside him. "I'm here." He said a worried look on his face.

"There is something I need to tell you." His father said trying to not sound as bad as he felt he looked at his son's worried face with a smile that left soon after it came and said "you may not understand this today or maybe not even anytime soon but one day you will. All life ends immortality is just an illusion nothing can live forever not me, not you, not the Grim, nothing. And one day you will die, so don't live your life like that others want you to, live your life so that when you are old and left to your own devices that when you look back on your life you do it with a smile on your face and happiness in your heart." He finished with a smile on his face as he stared into his sons eyes the light in his own slowly fading. "No. No you can't leave me you can't!" Jaune screamed at his father not wanting to accept what was happening.

His father just smiled again and said. "Don't worry you won't be alo-" the sentence was never finished as the light completely left his eyes.

"Dad?" Jaune asked "No dad you can't do this. You can't leave me." He said and began to weep, it could have been minutes it could have been hours it could days he was not sure.

Jaune's POV

But after a long while I heard knocking on his door I did not I just continued to sob over my father's body. I heard the knock again but did nothing yet again.

Soon after the second knock I felt a hand touch my shoulder I did not look to see who it was but I lunged at them wrapping my arms around whoever it was and just cried I just needed comfort at the moment I didn't care where it came from at the moment.

Soon I fell asleep from all the stress and strain on my body I drifted off into sweet blackness.

Ozpin's POV

I left as soon as I finished reading sent letter from my old Alexander it had stated that 'he was ill and was not sure how much longer he would be around and that he had a favor to ask when You arrive.' I quickly ordered an airship to take me there as soon as possible. I took out my scroll to notify Glynda

that I would be out for the next few hours, after I was done with all the preparations I left my office cane in hand and walked to the air docks.

As soon as I boarded the ship it departed and I was on my way. But even by air ship it still took two hours to get to the next kingdom over where Alexander lived with his young son named Jaune. I can only imagine what he must be going through right now.

**Time skip  
><strong>

The moment the plane landed I disembarked making the rather long walk to Alexanders' house,it was rather long walk to the edge or this small city where a small two bedroom house sat.

It took me about ten minutes to arrive at the small house once I got to the front door I knocked on it and waited. No one came I began to worry and knocked again only to receive the same result I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it to find it unlocked I opened and walked in.

As soon as I entered I could the sounds of crying I followed the sound until I came to an opened door to see a something that made me freeze.

I looked too see Alexander on a bed not moving as I stared into his blank eyes realized that he was gone the thought saddened my heart. The second thing I noticed was the boy in front of the bed crying, he had the same blonde hair as the man on the bed it was Jaune Alexander's son.

I went over to comfort the boy I touched his shoulder and as soon as I did the boy whipped around to face me before launching at me and embracing me in a tight hug.

It was clear to me that the boy was in deep emotional pain so I just held him knowing this was the best thing I could do.

Soon after Jaune fell asleep from what must be a very traumatizing event I let the boy sleep knowing that he needed it.

Looking around the room again to see what it consisted of. It was not much to say the least just a few bookcases and even fewer books in them as I was scanning the room something caught my eye in Alexander's coat sticking out of his inside pocket I reached out to grab it making sure I did not shake the boy to much as I did so.

Grabbing the envelope and flipping it around to see it's title and it said 'to Ozpin' I slid my finger under the flap and opened it and I saw a letter I pulled it out and unfolded it to see what it said, it read 'To my dear friend Ozpin it has been far to long sense I last saw you if you are reading this letter then I am already dead and I am sorry that we could not meet again before my passing but old friend I must make one final request of you, and that is that you take care of my son for me I know that we have had our differences but this will be that last thing I ask of you. No I mean literally the last thing I am dead soooo yeah I can no longer ask things of you but I am getting sidetracked. Please I don't want my son to go to some orphanage where he will eventually forget about me and his mother. So as a final wish that I hope you grant take care of him.

-Alexander

P.S. Hope you live a life you can smile about.'

And that was it he laid a huge burden on my shoulders I glared at the letter 'that is so like you Alex' I thought, then I looked down at the blonde boy resting his head in my lap and my eyes softened 'he looks so innocent' I thought staring at his peaceful face. 'Ok Alex I will do this for you I will raise your son to be the great man he can be.' I thought to myself as I picked him up and went to the other bedroom laying him down on his bed and then I left the room to notify the health department of the death.

After a few minutes on my scroll I finished and a few more minutes later they arrived and took him out of the house and just as they came they left. I went back to Jaune's room and sat on the only chair in the room and waited for him to wake.

It was to long after that I saw him start to stir as he groggily sat up in his bed and yawned. I could not help how but smile at it.

Jaune looked around and saw me his eyes widened in worry about being in a room with someone he did not know.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." I stated calmly this seemed to calm him down slightly so I continued. "What is the last thing you remember?" I asked him, he seemed to think for a moment before his face became panicked and said. "My dad?" He asked questioningly. Looking at me pleadingly almost begging me to tell him what he knew was false and that his father was still alive. I felt a pang in my heart no one should have to deal with losing a parent this young let alone both of them. I sighed and shook my head saying that he did not make it.

His face grew sad and asked. "Why are you here?" He asked sounding like he was about to cry. I looked at him and said. " your father sent me a letter that said he wanted to see me, however after getting here I found that he had already passed but I found a letter here that was from your father and he asked me to take care of you." I finished I expected him to not want my help but instead he just laughed bitterly and said. "Just like him to worry about me when he was the one dying." His voice cracked on the last word as he began to cry again.

I slowly moved toward the boy and sat on his bed beside him and put my arm around his shoulder comfortingly. "Just so you know Jaune I will always be there for you whenever you need somebody." I said trying to make him feel better.

He just nodded and looked up at me and said "I just have one question."

"Oh and what might that be?" I asked he looked at me and asked "what is your name?" He asked simply I blinked once, twice, before I face palmed "for someone with an I.Q. Of 174 I can really be an idiot sometimes can't I." I murmured to myself apparently Jaune heard me and giggled at me.

"My name is Ozpin." I said and his eyes widened at that and said. "You mean you are the smart rude guy that every one hates that dad always talked about?" He questioned me innocently. My eye twitched in anger before I quelled those emotions down.

"Yep that would be me I guess. What do you say we head out of here?" I asked him he nodded slowly.

I stood up from the bed and walked to his door him following close behind me. Soon after we left the house heading toward the airship.

We took a detour on the way to get something to eat. Nothing says bonding like two hungry men grabbing lunch.

Once we finished we began the very short journey to the airship when Jaune stopped suddenly. I turned around to see what was wrong.

"What about all my stuff?" He asked. "Don't worry about that I will send someone to pick everything up." I said reassuringly

He seemed satisfied with my answer and we continued on to the airship. It was about a minute later that I noticed it. How Jaune would ease away from anybody that got to close. 'He does not seem to trust people I wonder why. I will have to solve that problem another day' I thought to myself.

About a minute or two later they had boarded the ship and where on there way to Beacon. Soon after we had seated ourselves and we where waiting for it too take off. I was about to start up a conversation with Jaune when I looked over at him to see him already asleep. I chuckled to myself and let the boy sleep and leaned my head on the headrest and closed my eyes. 'I could use a nap it's been what? 31 hours sense I last slept. I can just take a short nap.' I thought as I drifted into the darkness.

1 hour and 45 minutes later

I awoke to hear the pilot say that there would be fifteen minutes before we landed I was a bit surprised at how well I slept on the ship. I felt something on my leg and I looked down to see Jaune's head on my lap. 'If he has trouble trusting people why does he trust me?' I questioned myself. 'Well it could be because I knew his father maybe. No I need to think more from his perspective hmm maybe it is because when his father died and he was great emotional distress and I was there for him, perhaps he subconsciously linked me to comfort and from that also linked me to safety. Both are probable there is no way to be sure right now.'

But it seemed during my observation of the boy I had lost track of time as we had already landed. I gently shook the boy awake. He slowly got off my lap stretched his arms out while yawning. After he was done he looked at me questioningly obviously a little irked that I had woken him up.

"We have landed." I told him and a look of understanding and slight apprehension and we left the ship.

Walking through Beacon's campus there where few students still around, not surprising since it is the weekend but what few students there where stared at the young blonde boy that followed behind me.

Soon we arrived at my office once there I went and sat down on my chair while Jaune looked around.

I soon picked up my scroll and called Glynda. "Hello." She answered. "Glynda please come to my office." And with that I hung up knowing that this would get her here the fastest. I turned to Jaune to see him looking at me as well. "Things might get a little loud here in a minute just so you know." I told him he just nodded not truly understanding and went back to looking at the cogs in the walls.

It was exactly one minute and twenty seven seconds later that the doors to my office blew apart both falling to the floor after traveling a few feat making Jaune jump in the processes. I just sighed I should have known this was coming.

After the dust cleared it revealed Gylnda Goodwitch.

She stormed over to my desk and when she arrived she slammed her hands on the other side and started yelling. "What is the meaning of all this Ozpin first you run off for almost the entire day then you come and say come to my office then you hang up on**ME**." She finished even louder then she started I sighed again, I seem to be doing that quite a bit today.

"Glynda could you please not yell?" I asked in the most calming voice I could manage. "And why should I?" She question right back. "We'll for starters you are frightening our guest." I said.

That shut her up her up real fast as her eyes swept over the room to see a head of blond hair not to unlike her own, and blue eyes starring at her in fear peaking out from behind a pillar.

Glynda's POV

My eyes softened when I saw the fear in his.

I crouched down so I was at his eye level and said. "Sorry about yelling like that but if you deal him long enough you will understand." I said he just nodded slowly and came out from behind the pillar.

I smiled at him and he smiled back albeit a little bit tentatively. "Sorry again about that but if you work with this guy long enough he kinda makes you want to explode." I said with a sweetest tone I could manage still somewhat angry at Ozpin.

"Explode." He murmured looking at the doors on the ground. I followed his gaze and frowned starring at the doors. 'Okay maybe a little bit overboard.' I thought with a sigh looking back at the boy who's name I still did not know and said. "Here let me fix that." And used my semblance to fix the doors. He just stared in awe at the doors moving on there own and fixing themselves he looked over at me when it was done and asked. "Magic?" I laughed a little because in a way it was magic.

"Pretty much." I said and heard Ozpin chuckle to my right a quick glare at him shut him up as well as sending the message ''later'' and looked back at the boy and asked. "So what is your name?" I asked he looked up at me and said. "Jaune Arc ma'am." I cringed a little at the ma'am, what it made me feel old. "Well as you already heard my name is Glynda Goodwitch and it is a pleasure to meet you." I said politely with the slightest of bows he giggled a little at my antics and made his own bow saying. "The pleasure is all mine." He said just as politely as I did we stared at each other for about five seconds before we both burst out in laughter once we finished Ozpin decided to say something. "Glynda why don't you go and find a room for Jaune here and we can talk after?" He asked me I just nodded and Jaune and I left.

A few minutes later I found a room for him that just so happens to be across from mine. 'What do you mean of corse I did I mean didn't do it on purpose.' After a few minutes later of getting him settled I told him my room was right across the hall and he needed me I am normally there. After that I sent him to bed as soon as his head hit the pillow he seemed to fall asleep I walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind me.

Now off to get my answers.

A few painful minutes later for Ozpin.

Once I was pleased with the answers I got I left Ozpin to wallow in his pain. But hearing Jaune's story had put a large damper on my mood the little boy had been through so much at such a young age.

I decided I needed some sleep but as I was about to enter my room I heard a scream from Jaune's room. I quickly rushed to his room all thoughts of rest forgotten as I opened the door ready to fight off whatever it was that was attacking him. As I swung open the door I saw nothing attacking just Jaune in his bed tossing and turning.

I rushed over to him and grabbed him in a hug he tried to resist for a moment before giving up and putting his head on my shoulder while he cried and. "Mommy don't leave me." He said in such a broken voice that my own heart broke. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I said and that seemed to calm him down and soon enough he fell asleep in my arms leaning against the headboard of his bed and just rocked him slowly. Soon I myself fell asleep with one last thought running through my mind. 'Don't worry Jaune I'm not going anywhere.'

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest I did not do like any editing because I just want to be done so sorry if it needed it but I gotta go i'm tired and hungry but anyway yeah hope you enjoyed it if you liked it a review would be much appreciated. Oh and by the way for those of you that are not new to me I have been gone because it was my birthday and now it is thanksgiving so it might be a little while before I update again bye and have a great time. <strong>


	2. The Skips of Time

**So this chapter may be the strangest thing I have ever made. But it is also the most fun I have ever had making a cahpter before. So yeah hope you enjoy this.**

**P.S. just so you know there will be more chapters like this kinda reviewing on what Jaune's childhood was like. **

**One year after arriving at beacon**

**Third person POV**

Standing in front of Glynda Goodwitch was a panting beaten and bruised Jaune Arc. His training was anything but easy as could be witnessed by his worn out body.

"I believe that the match belongs to-." Glynda was interrupted by Jaune mumbling something she could not quite make out.

"What was that?" She questioned. He just mumbled it again.

She leaned forward a bit until her ear was beside his mouth. "What was that again?" He took a deep breath before answering "I said. Surprise mother f*****." And with that he hit her in the stomach with his knee.

She gasped the air leaving her lungs not expecting this attack at all. She hit the ground hard landing on her back suddenly there was a sword at her throat. "I believe the match goes to me." He said a happy smile on his face.

Once Glynda caught her breath she smiled at the boy proud of that he managed to beat her.

"Good job Jaune I am really proud of you." She got a smile that seemed to light up the whole room for her efforts.

"But first. WHO TAUGHT YOU TO TALK LIKE THAT." He seemed to be shocked by her outburst and was stumbling over his words. "**TELL ME**." She demanded.

"W-well yo-you see when Ozpin thinks he is alone he reads this book out loud it's called '_Glynda's diary_' I had never herd of a book like it. But I herd him say that once and it sounded cool." He said in a very meek voice in fear that saying the wrong thing would cause him to meet his maker sooner than later for in front of him stood the most terrifying creature he had ever seen.

Her eyes seemed to turn black and she shouted in a voice that could be herd all over beacon. "**OZZZZZZZPIIIIIIIIIINNNN**." And she stormed off leaving a shaking boy who's only thoughts where. 'Ozpin your a dead man. And I really liked you too."

**Ozpin's POV**

'Why do I feel like something bad is coming?' I questioned myself. Right after I finished that thought the doors to my office blew apart, and I saw Glynda's face appear through the dust.

The first and last thought I had for a while was. 'May God have mercy on my soul.'

Then I heard a voice from above say. "Nope."

**Two years after he came to Beacon.**

**Glynda's POV**

After a particularly rough day of training Jaune was worn out that much was obvious to me so today I decided to take him out for a treat.

"Hey Jaune why don't we go get some ice cream how does that sound." I asked him in a sweet tone.

His face made the entire room glow with his excitement and he said. "Oh yes yes can we!" He exclaimed. And it was such cute OMG. (If you get that quote you are a god if not just ignore it.)

"But first you have to go and get Ozpin." I told him.

As soon as the words left my mouth Jaune seemed to vanish from his previous spot.

'Good luck Ozpin for if know anything it is that nothing will keep that boy from ice cream.' I thought to myself as I smirked looking down the hall that the small blonde disappeared down.

**General Ironwood's POV**

I was in the middle of a meeting with Ozpin when I heard knocking from his end.

"What was that Ozpin?" I asked him raising an eyebrow as I looked at him.

"Just someone at the door one moment please." He replied looking away from me.

"If you could please come back later, I'm in a meeting at the moment." He said to whoever was behind the door.

As I was about to start talking again I was interrupted by a massive ***BOOM*** from Ozpin's side of the call. Ozpin looked up and all of the color drained from his face as he whispered. "Oh no." Then he looked at me a frantic look in his eyes as he said. "James you have to call for help you have to-" the screen I was watching on went black and the call was ended.

I quickly pulled out my scroll trying to think who to call, looking at my contacts. That's it. And pressed the number next to the face.

**Glynda's POV**

My smirk grew larger as I felt the building start to shake. 'Ozpin must have told him to wait or something.' Is all I thought as the building stopped shaking.

A few seconds later my scroll started ringing I pulled it out and saw a picture of James I sighed and picked it saying. "What do you want?" I asked a little harshly

"Glynda? Oh thank god I don't know what just happened but I think Ozpin was kidnapped!" He exclaimed

I could not hold back a small chuckle from coming out. 'He was indeed napped by a kid.' I thought to myself a large smile on my face.

"Don't worry about it James I just sent someone to go and get him no need to be concerned." I told him still smiling

"But-" he was saying as I hang up on him

Just a little while later I saw Jaune round the corner dragging Ozpin by the arm as he ran up to me and said. "I got Ozpin!" He exclaimed holding him up by his arm then dropping him.

I looked at him a huge smile still in place and said. "Ok now go wash up and get dressed. Then we can go." He nodded and ran off to his room.

I just smirked as I watched Ozpin slowly get up and asked. "So did you have a nice trip?" He just glared at me.

Once he was finally up and stopped glaring at me he sighed and said. "I swear that boy will be the end of me." He continued saying. "Even still he is probably the best thing that has happened to this school in a long time." He said with a far away look in his eyes.

I had to agree with him there ever since he had come to Beacon there was more life in the air everyone even the teachers where happier and when he would sit in on Pro. Port's class he would always run up to him after class and tell him how cool he was. 'Which did not help his ego.' I thought to myself.

But his favorite class was Dr. Oobleck's. One time they got into a slightly heated discussion about what no body knows, after it happened I asked a student to tell me what happened all he said was. "If lightning could speak it could not hold a candle to what we just witnessed." Apparently they both started speaking so fast one student passed out and later woke up saying. "The voices they stopped!" He exclaimed apparently he thought he had gone insane and passed out from an 'input overload.' As they are calling it. Despite all that Jaune and Oobleck where the best of friends just maybe because when they started talking fast they where the only ones that could understand each other.

My reminiscence was interrupted by Jaune running around the corner grabbing Ozpin and I's hands before dragging us out of the building yelling. "Come on it's time for **ICE CREAM**."

**This is The Lord of time and I say skip thirty minutes.**

As we sat down at the ice cream parlor Jaune was eating his ice cream with gusto and a large smile on his face as he ate. But I would see his eyes dart around as if worried about something when that question was answered.

Ozpin decided to play a small prank on Jaune and try to take some of his ice cream.

As I watched him reach his arm over I though that I might want to record Jaune's face.

**Announcer talking.**

**"What happened that day is still recorded to be one of the most terrifying things to ever happen to a human." **

**Announcer stops speaking.**

In the blink of an eye Ozpin took his spoon and scooped a large amount of ice cream and quickly put it in his mouth and started chewing it before swallowing it while staring at Jaune for a response.

What happened next still gives me nightmares.

For a moment the world seemed to freeze. Jaune slowly looked up at Ozpin who was still frozen before he spoke._"Thou who hath taken of the holy cream must be cleansed in the fire of purification. Now tell me thou who hath taken of this holy thing how holy art thou._ He asked in a deadly serious tone. Ozpin began to shake like a leaf in the wind as he tried to take a step back but Jaune grabbed his arm and said. _"There is no escape child, for thou hath sinned but worry not for I shall deliver you."_

**(A/N yes I just went all bible on that don't ask why it just happened.)**

**_The military has made what happened next confidential there reasoning they gave was and I quote. "We can not permit anyone else to see what happened because if it was shown it both scar and terrify the population we can not let that happen we apologize for the inconvenience."_**

After IT happened I just sat there trembling the scroll in my hands still recording as I watched Jaune just sit there a new cup of ice cream sat in front of him as he ate it with a smile on his face once he finished he looked at me and yawned before saying. "Hey Glynda could we head home I'm pretty tired all the sudden." He said and I slowly nodded my head putting my scroll up before walking to the door Jaune following behind me. One thought ran through my head. 'Death befalls on those who try to take the holy cream.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the chapter hope you liked it but if you liked this check out this other story called:Chocolate Arc by CPU Ruby heart. Its really good and a lot better than this. So if you liked this please review and tell me what you thought please it helps.<strong>


End file.
